Mr Tumnus
by Christine Writer
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! Movie based oneshot. Mr. Tumnus's POV from when Lucy goes home the first time until he is turned to stone.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: SPOILERS!!!! From the movie!!! Anyway, this is Mr. Tumnus's POV from the time when he sent Lucy home to the part where he is turned into stone! Enjoy, and R&R, please!

* * *

As Lucy Pevensie scampered back to the land of Spar-oom, I crept back to my cave. I knew that Jadis would turn me to stone for betraying her and letting Lucy return home, yet oddly enough, I knew that letting Lucy go was for the best. Plus, if Aslan returned and I had let Lucy fall into Jadis's clutches, I would never be able to look Aslan in the face.

I had no sooner returned to my cave when Maugrim, Jadis's head wolf, broke down my locked door. "Thought you could keep us out, Faun?" Maugrim taunted. "Too bad!" Maugrim was accompanied by terrible looking creatures. Maugrim took one look at the old portrait of my father and laughed sarcastically.

"A freedom fighter, wasn't he?" Maugrim smirked. He knocked the portrait to the floor and scraped his claws across it once. One of the creatures then drove a nail with an attached paper into the post opposite the door. Another bound my surrendered hands behind my back.

I was led to the castle, and hauled carelessly down to the icy dungeon, where I was greeted by Jadis herself. "I thought you had learned your lesson, Faun!" Jadis smiled triumphantly. "But you will submit to me now, won't you?" I nodded, and the rope binding my hands was cut, only to be replaced by ice-cold manacles. The manacles encircled my hands and hooves uncomfortably. The ones around my hooves were so tight, I immediately began to lose feeling in them.

Jadis departed, and I froze in my icy prison. For hours, maybe even days, I huddled against the wall, trying to keep as warm as was possible in a prison covered in ice.

Some time later, a boy (at least I assumed he was a boy; he looked somewhat like Lucy) was deposited in the adjoining cell. I turned my head slightly to study him. He was coughing violently and apparently did not wish to devour the hunk of hard bread and cup of ice that I was coveting so strongly.

"If..." I began, my voice strained for lack of use and of hydration, "If you're not going to eat that..."

He obliged and struggled against his chains to pass the bread to me. I inched towards him, struggling with my own bonds. "I'd get up, but with my legs..." I apologized. He nodded and as I hungrily began to devour the hunk of bread, I felt him begin to study me. "Mr...Tumnus?" he said. Now I knew he at least knew Lucy. Maybe he could tell me if she had returned safely. "Or what's left of him..." I remarked, referring to him calling me by name.

As I chewed, I thought about it, and then observed, "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund." he admitted.

"Yes. You have the same nose." I noted.

He wiped his nose on his hand. "Is your sister all right?" I ventured. He looked uncomfortable. "Is she safe?" I had to know--I had endangered her life, after all. We heard what sounded like wolves somewhere in the palace overhead.

"I don't know." Edmund said.

Suddenly, we heard a noise at the door. It was Jadis! She flung open the doors to the prison. Edmund scooted away from me.

"My police tore that dam apart," she stood over Edmund. I feared for him, because I knew that Jadis was talking about the Beavers's dam. "Your little family is nowhere to be found. Where did they go?"

She grasped Edmund by the front of his collar, and his feet left the floor. "I don't know!" he choked out.

"Then you're of no further use to me." she said simply, dropping Edmund. She raised her sceptre to turn him to stone.

"Wait!" he cried. She waited. "The beaver said something about Aslan!" My head snapped around at the mention of our king's name.

"Aslan?" she seemed unsure of herself, and if it were possible, she seemed to grow paler than she already was. "Where?" she demanded. I held my breath, willing Edmund not to say anything if he knew where Aslan was. "I..." he began.

"He's...a-a stranger here, Your Majesty--He-he can't be expected to know anything!" I interrupted Edmund. Jadis's evil midget, Ginarrbrik, jabbed me in the head with his axe handle. I cried out involuntarily.

"I said," Jadis said, frighteningly calmly, "Where is Aslan?" Edmund looked to me for help. I pleaded with him with my eyes not to say anything.

"I...I don't know." he said, turning back to Jadis. I cringed--not knowing anything was almost worse than not telling anything. "I left before they said anything." Jadis looked at him sharply. I lowered my head.

"I wanted to see you!" he protested.

"Guard?" she shouted. A monstrous creature filled the doorway.

"Your Majesty." he growled.

"Release the faun." she ordered. The creature struck my bonds from my numb hooves with a mallet. Though they were numb, sheer pain covered my body like a hot blanket. I cried out, again involuntarily. I would not show Jadis my weak side.

The monster grabbed my hands and dragged me toward Jadis. He let go, and I fell on my face at her feet.

She turned towards me. "Do you know why you're here, Faun?" she asked me.

"Because," I said evenly, "I believe in a free Narnia."

"You're here," she retorted, "because he," she pointed her sceptre at Edmund again, "turned you in...for sweeties." Edmund looked at me with an expression that said, "I'm sorry."

I looked back at him with a mixture of hurt, disbelief, and sorrow. But not anger. If this boy, Son of Adam, was one of the four humans who would become kings and queens of Narnia, then I couldn't die with knowing I showed anger toward my future king. He looked away from me. Jadis lowered her sceptre.

"Take him upstairs." Jadis told the guard, referring to me. The creature seized me and began to haul me out the door. I looked one last time at Edmund, and as fire shot through my body, I'm sure that I looked at him with anger. The creature banged my body against the steps leading out of the prison, and I cried out once more.

"Ready my sleigh." I heard Jadis say. "Edmund misses his family." She followed the creature holding me out of the prison, and that dreadful midget Ginarrbrik closed and locked the door behind us.

I was hauled upstairs to the courtyard and unchained. Around me stood the statues made of the brave creatures who had given their lives to free Narnia. "Your majesty..." I tried to reason with Jadis.

"Quiet, Faun." she ordered.

I was prodded to stand, and Jadis pointed her sceptre at me. The last thing I knew was the sharp poke of the sceptre, and the pain of my body freezing into stone.

The End


End file.
